The Danes' FamilyGets Bigger
by GGLOVER91
Summary: Sequel to Wanting To Turn Back Time. Let's peek into the lives of the Danes'. What's happening with them? A surprise pregnancy? A teacher hitting on a certain man? A Sunday dinner with the Gilmores? And what's so darn funny?
1. Honey, I'm Home

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**I. Honey, I'm home**

_**A/N: I'm back!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's mine...**_

* * *

Being a wife and a mother, was the farthest thing from Lorelai Gilmore's mind. She always believed she was destined to be the 'Crazy Cat Lady', but things turned out differently. Lorelai became a mother, then a wife, then a mother, and then a mother-to-be, with twins. Things had already been hard. Luke was at work most of the time, so that left Lorelai to take care of the house, and their two children which were 8 and 4, and while doing all this, she was pregnant. Things couldn't get worse...or could they?

* * *

"Katie Emily Danes!" Lorelai yelled bending down to pick up a skate. "Come here now!"

Little Katie came running out of her room, curls bouncing around her face. She stopped in front of her mom.

"You know that I can't bend down with this fat belly, could you please pick up your toys?"

Katie looked at her mother. "Sure." She replied running around the living room picking up her toys.

Lorelai smiled and waddled out of the livingroom towards the kitchen. She took out the milk, then a glass, then poured herself a glass of milk. She sipped it down quickly, replaced the milk, and put the glass into the sink.

As she started back into the livingroom the phone rang loudly.

"I'll get it!" Katie yelled running to the phone and picking it up. "Danes' res..res..resdence." Katie paused. "Daddy!" Another pause. "Okay." pause. "Umm..." Katie looked around until her eyes saw what she was looking for. "I see it." pause. "Bring it. Okay daddy." the little girl smiled. "Love you too." Katie hung up the phone and looked up at Lorelai. "Daddy forgot his wallet."

"He did?" Lorelai asked looking over to where Katie was looking earlier. "I guess he did."

"He want's you to bring it to him."

"He does?" Lorelai said stepping over a teddy bear and picking up the wallet.

"Uh huh. Now pref..pref..preferbly."

"Okay." Lorelai sighed. "Could you stay here, and pick up all your toys?"

Katie looked around the room at all her toys. "Could I have ice cream, when I'm done?"

Lorelai shook her head yes. "As long as you clean up first." Lorelai leaned down and kissed Katie's head. "I'll be back in a little while." Lorelai grabbed her purse from the table.

"Okey Dokey." Katie replied grabbing the teddy bear. "Bye!"

"Bye baby." Lorelai stepped outside shutting the door behind her. She walked carefully down the steps and off towards the diner. She passed many of the townies, waving as she went along. Finally, she arrived. She walked up the steps, opened the door and walked inside listening to the bell ring above her head. "I got your wallet." Lorelai called to Luke.

"Hey honey." Luke smiled walking around the counter to kiss her. "You feel alright." Luke leaned in kissing her lips tenderly.

"Yes, me and my fat 5 month pregnant belly is feeling great." Lorelai smiled sarcastically. "I can't believe how fat I am for only being 5 months pregnant."

"You are having twins."

"I'm going to be humongous when I'm full term, like Dumbo."

"Lorelai stop." Luke said helping her onto a stool. "You are not fat, you're pregnant, and beautiful."

"Smart, adding the beautiful in there." Lorelai smiled.

"Where's Katie?" Luke asked taking out an order pad and scribbling food items on it.

"At home cleaning her mess up."

"What mess?" Luke asked looking up.

"She has her whole toy box thrown around the living room."

Luke just sighed. "It's your fault."

Lorelais' head popped up. "Excuse me, my fault?"

"She gets the messiness from you and Rory. God, when I was dating you, you could never find anything."

"That doesn't mean I'm messy."

"Not anymore. You have me." Luke replied turning around and handing the order to Caesar.

"Hey!" Lorelai said angrily. "Take that back."

"Not in the kidding stage, forgot." Luke mumbled.

"Luke."

"I take it back, you are not messy."

"Thank...you don't mean that!"

"I do too."

"Then prove it?"

"What?" Luke looked at her confused. "How can I prove it?"

"I don't know. This pregnancy is getting to me." Lorelai sighed letting her head fall onto the counter, all her curls spreading around her.

Luke smiled and gently ran his hand through her hair. "You know, you are the most beautiful woman."

Lorelai raised up smirking. "Aren't you a smooth talker?"

"Ah jeez." Luke turned around to sack the food up, which Caesar had cooked. "Here's some dinner." Luke tied the top and handed it over the counter to Lorelai. "Kaleb is getting out of school in an hour, I'll pick him up, and he can stay with me until I close up."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"Very, you and Katie enjoy the dinner, we'll be home after eight." Luke leaned over the counter and kissed Lorelai. "Bye Mrs. Danes."

"Bye."

* * *

Luke waited patiently outside the elementary for Kaleb to come out. School had been out for 15 minutes, and Luke was becoming worried. Finally he started inside, towards the classroom. He opened the door to see the teacher, Miss Grey.

"Oh hi Miss Grey."

"Please call me Rebecca." She smiled. Luke looked at her closely. She was late thirties, around Lorelais' age. Pretty, very pretty. Petite, blonde. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my son, Kaleb."

"Oh, you must be Mr. Danes." Rebecca smiled reaching out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yea, my wife usually picks him up."

"I see, I've never met her." Rebecca smiled. "Well, Kaleb was picked up early by a Rory Huntzberger. She was on his list of people who could pick him up."

"Oh, that's his sister."

"She was a lot older than him, in her twenties." Rebecca smiled again looking at Luke in his eyes. "You don't look old enough to be her father."

"I'm not. She's my wife's daughter."

"Your wife must be a lot older. Not to be rude."

"No, she's younger." Luke saw Miss Grey flinch. "She had her at 16."

"Oh. Well she picked him up around lunch."

"Well thank you." Luke said starting to leave.

"Wait." Miss Grey stopped him. "I better give you something." She turned around and walked towards her desk. Luke couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. _Not as beautiful as Lorelai._ He reminded himself. "Here's Kaleb's report card."

Luke took the envelope from her hand. "Thanks." and with that he left.

She watched him walk out then mumbled. "I'm going to have to meet your wife."

* * *

Luke got into his truck, dropping the report card on the seat next to him. He picked his cell phone up and dialed Lorelai.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered cheerfully.

"Lorelai..."

"Hey hon, Rory picked up Kaleb, she's here now."

"I know, I went inside the school looking for him, met his teacher, she told me."

"Sorry for not calling." Rory said coming over the phone. "I thought mom would be picking him up, so I picked him up early, took him to lunch, then dropped by the house about the time mom usually left to pick him up. Again I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal Rory." Luke replied. "Just got me worried, until the teacher told me."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Luke paused. "Have you already eaten all that food?" Luke asked directing it to Lorelai who was on the other phone.

"Some of it." Lorelai lied.

"Some meaning all?"

"Kinda."

"I guess I can't take all of you out to eat." Luke sighed.

"No, I'm still hungry, I swear."

"Uh huh."

"No Luke really."

Luke smiled. He loved to hear her beg for food. "Okay, you guys get ready, I'll pick you up around 5:00. We'll drive to New Haven, pick up Logan and Lorie then all go eat dinner. That sound good to you two?"

"Yea!" Both agreed.

"Good." Luke smiled. "Go get ready." And he hung up.

* * *

At 4:45 Luke drove up in front of his house. He got out and walked up to the door, he tried it, but it was locked. He took out his keys, unlocked the door then went inside.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Well hello Ricky Ricardo." Lorelai said coming into the entry looking amazing. She was wearing a baby blue maternity dress, which held her rounded stomach perfectly. The neck was cut low in a v-neck shape, the sleeves which were a light material graced her shoulders. Her dark brown hair was curled around her face. Her blue eyes accented the silky blue dress. He noticed she was wearing black flats.

"You look beautiful." Luke blurted out.

"Well thanks, wait until you see the rest of them." Lorelai smiled.

Just then in came Rory, Kaleb, and Katie.

"Daddy!" Katie yelled running to Luke. Luke grabbed her in his arms. He hugged her, kissed her, then held her away from him to look at her.

"You look pretty Princess." Luke said smoothing out the pink dress. "Is that a new dress?"

Katie nodded her head excitedly. "Rory got it." She stated simply smiling.

"Well that was nice of Rory." Luke smiled at his curly headed little girl. "Did you say thank you?"

Katie shook her head again. "Uh huh."

"Good." Luke replied setting Katie on the ground again. "Hi Rory." Luke said hugging Rory. "You look amazing."

And Luke was right. Rory did look amazing. She was wearing a deep purple top that went well with her knee-length black skirt. She had black high heels on, and her hair was curled around her ears.

"Thanks Luke." Rory smiled.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Luke asked looking around.

"We're ready." Lorelai stated.

Rory headed out the door with Katie and Kaleb on each side of her jabbering. Lorelai started out, but Luke stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her around to him.

"Again, I say you look beautiful." Luke smiled holding her as close as her stomach would allow.

"Well thank you Ricky." Lorelai teased.

"Well if I'm Ricky, you must have to be Lucy."

"Oh no." She smiled. "I'm Ethel."

"Lorelai." He faked angry. "Don't start."

"I wouldn't dare." She smiled letting their lips touch. They stood there kissing until Lorelai felt a tug at her dress. Lorelai broke away and looked down.

"Mommy. Daddy." Katie smiled up at them. "Rory says to come on."

Lorelai broke totally away from her husband, bent down as best she could and picked up Katie. "Well then I guess we better be on our way."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, the first chapter was almost 7 pages long. You guys wanted a sequel, so I gave it to you. More to come. I know technically Ricky never said "Honey I'm home.", but said "Lucy I'm home". Just take it as it is. Okay please read and review. And I hope all ya'll like it!**_


	2. One For The Money, Two For The Show

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**II. One For The Money, Two For The Show...**

_**A/N: Me again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I meant the story is mine...not the show...**_

* * *

Lorelai laid in bed close to Luke. She couldn't sleep, so she thought maybe if she scooted closer to Luke she would, but after 30 minutes of laying against him she still couldn't fall asleep. She tried everything, counting sheep, watching Tv, reading a book, everything, and still nothing worked. Lorelai moved away from him, pulled back the blankets and stepped out of bed.

"Where you going?" Luke mumbled raising his head.

"Downstairs, for some water."

"Okay." Luke replied replacing his head on the pillow, eyes closed.

Lorelai stood up, walked the short distance to the door, opened it, stepped out, quietly closing the door behind her. She started down the stairs one hand on the rail, the other on her stomach. She tiptoed into the kitchen, past Rory's old room and to the fridge, where she took out some ice cream. She grabbed a plastic fork, which she could throw away of course, sat down at the table and began eating her carton of Rocky Road.

* * *

An hour and a half later Luke woke up to find the bed empty. He crawled out of the bed and down stairs. He entered the kitchen, and found Lorelai asleep, carton of Rocky Road next to her, spoon in it. Luke took the carton and the spoon, put them away, then gently woke Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai mumbled sleep thick in her voice.

"You need to go to bed."

"I was." Lorelai replied.

"No, you were asleep on the kitchen table, Rocky Road next to you." Luke gently pulled her up. "Come on, lets go upstairs to bed."

"Dirty." Lorelai mumbled giggling.

"Ah jeez." Luke replied pulling her up the stairs towards the bedroom. Once inside he pulled back the blankets and let her lay down. He covered her up, kissed her forehead then left into the bathroom to get ready for work, after all it was 4:45 in the morning.

* * *

Rory turned over in bed and opened her blue eyes to look at her husband. She gently placed a hand on his face and smiled. He was so peaceful when he was asleep.

"What are you doing Ace?" Logan asked keeping his eyes closed.

Rory jumped back not expecting Logan to be awake. "Logan!" Rory yelled holding her hand to her chest.

"Did I scare you?" He asked eyes still closed.

"God yes."

Logan just chuckled and opened his eyes. "Hey there Ace."

Rory smiled. "Morning."

"What's your schedule for today?" Logan asked rubbing Rory's arm as she began to mumble off her days plan.

"Well, Lorie has an appointment at 9:00 with the doctor. Then afterwards I'm going to drop her off at Preschool, then head over to the paper, finish my latest story." She took a breath. "Then eat lunch, work on my other story, call the doctor about some stuff, then I'm going to see if I can take two weeks off next month so we can spend some time together."

Logan looked up at Rory. "Sounds great Ace."

"You weren't listening to anything I was saying." Rory accused.

"Yes I was." Logan defended. "You said something about eating lunch, asking to take off work. You're the boss, you can take off." Logan paused letting her words fill his mind. "Why are you calling the doctor?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Rory said shaking her head as she got up. "I better start getting ready. I have one hour before we have to leave."

Logan watched Rory walk off towards the bathroom, suspicion lurking in his mind.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around her. She noticed no body next to her. She opened her eyes to be looking straight into the eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Morning mommy." Katie smiled pulling herself onto the bed.

"Morning yourself bright eye." Lorelai smiled pushing curls out of her daughters face. "Why you up so early?"

"It's not early." Katie replied.

Lorelai moved so where she could see the alarm clock. "Oh my God! It's 12:00! Where is your father?"

"Downstairs." Katie replied.

"Lord!" Lorelai sighed jumping out of bed. "Come on lets get downstairs." Lorelai replied shuffling Katie off the bed and down the stairs.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lorelai asked walking into the kitchen clad in striped pj bottoms and a maternity pink pajama top.

"Of course." Luke said looking up from the dishes. "It's 12:00."

"And you didn't even think to wake me up?" Lorelai accused.

"Yes, but then I thought you might want to sleep in since you have a doctors appointment for the babies."

Lorelai looked at him confused. "What do you mean appointment for the babies?"

"The doctor called to remind us that your appointment was at 4:00 today, and since you were asleep I thought why not let you sleep until around lunch time so you wouldn't be so grumpy."

"Well aren't you just handy dandy." Lorelai replied plopping down into the chair next to Katie. "I can't believe I forgot all about the appointment."

"Well, you did." Luke replied. "Go get in the shower, we're leaving in an hour."

"At one?" Lorelai asked. "I'm hungry."

"We're picking up Kaleb, then going to go eat."

"The kids are going with us to the appointment?"

"No, we're dropping them off at Sookie's."

"Lord, you have it all planned out."

"Yes I do, now go get ready."

* * *

Sookie walked to the door as it rang. She knew it would be Luke with Kaleb and Katie.

"Hello!" Sookie smiled looking at Luke who had Katie in his arms.

"Hi Sookie." Luke replied. "Thanks again for watching the two."

"Oh, I don't mind. They can keep my two rambunctious ones entertained."

"How are Davey and Martha? Haven't seen them in a while."

"They miss Uncle Luke."

Luke smiled. He leaned down and sat Katie on the ground. "Okay you two." Luke said looking at Kaleb and Katie. "You two mind Aunt Sookie and Uncle Jackson."

"We will." Kaleb answered. "Bye Daddy."

Luke waved as they ran off to find 9 year old Davey and 8 year old Martha.

"Thanks again Sookie, it means a lot."

"No problem."

"I'll be back around 8:00 to pick them up."

"Okay." Sookie said shutting the door as Luke walked off towards the truck. "Bye."

Luke jumped back into the truck and looked over at his sleeping pregnant wife. "On to the doctors we go."

* * *

Rory pulled into the doctor's office, shut off her BMW and got out. She grabbed her purse and started off towards the office. She went inside, signed her name and sat down to wait.

15 minutes later a black headed nurse called her. Rory stood up and walked with the nurse down the hall to the changing room. She quickly changed into the opened back gown, which her mother would hate, and made her way into a room. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Lorelai Huntzberger?" The doctor called as he walked into the room.

"Yes." Rory replied sitting up.

"You're Lorelai Huntzberger?" The doctor asked looking at her closely.

"Yes sir." Rory smiled. "But everyone calls me Rory."

"I see, so what can I do for you?" The doctor asked setting the folder of papers on the counter and sitting down on a chair.

"Well, my old gynecologist is retiring and he recommended you."

"And that's the only thing you're here for? To have a check up?" The doctor asked while putting her feet into the stirrups.

"Well yes, and..." Rory trails off.

"And what?" The doctor asks putting gloves on.

"To find out if I'm...I'm..."

The doctor motions for her to lay down. "Well let me take a look and then you can ask me that question." The doctor starts checking her out, but stops. "It looks as if you're pregnant. About three weeks along."

Rory pops up. "I'm pregnant?"

The doctor looks up at her and smiles. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

* * *

Luke pulled into the parking lot and stopped the truck. He looked over at Lorelai, and saw that she was still asleep. He gently roused her awake and she looked up at him, blue eyes shining.

"Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Doctor's." Luke stated simply.

"I'm tired."

"I see that."

"I guess we should go in." She said raising up and running her fingers through her hair. "Do I look alright?"

Luke smiled at her. "You look amazing."

Lorelai smiled back. "You are a charmer." She mumbled as she opened the door and carefully got out.

* * *

Luke was surrounded by too many hormones. He had his wife, and that was enough. But here, in the waiting room there was about 5 other pregnant women, and he was the only male. His nerves were at the brink.

Lorelai sat quietly flipping through a magazine, one hand on Luke's knee.

"You alright?" Lorelai asked after the tenth time of Luke moving.

"Yea, just fine." Luke replied.

"You sure, 'cause your acting as if you have ants in your pants." Lorelai chuckled.

Luke just looked at her.

"Lorelai Danes?" The nurse called.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked towards the nurse.

The nurse showed them down the hall into a room.

"The doctor would like to do a sonagram so she could see if we can tell the sex, could you please take off all your clothes, except your underclothes, thank you."

"I guess we'll find out what our babies are." Lorelai smiled, looking over at Luke.

"I guess we will."

Lorelai quickly shed her clothes and slipped on a gown. She laid down, with the help of Luke, on the table and waited for the doctor.

"So what do you want?" Lorelai asked turning her head to look over at Luke.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want one boy, one girl, two boys, or two girls." Lorelai asked seriously.

"I don't really care." Luke replied.

"So if I had two aliens you wouldn't care at all."

"Well, if you had two aliens, that would mean that you cheated on me with some alien, so they really wouldn't be mine."

"One of each." Lorelai mumbled looking at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I want one of each."

"We have one of each."

"Yes, but I want Katie to have a sister, and Kaleb to have a brother."

"Katie has a sister."

"No she don't."

"Rory."

"Yea, but Rory is older. Katie is four."

"Age difference."

"Big one." Lorelai replied.

"Knock. Knock." Doctor Lace called opening the door. "You ready for me?"

"Yes Doctor." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, I here that you're wanting to find out the sex of your babies."

"That's right." Lorelai called from her laying position.

"Good." Doctor Lace looked over at Luke. "How's daddy?"

Luke smiled. "Good."

"That's good." Lace replied walking around to Lorelais' feet. "We always like the daddy's to be happy during a pregnancy." She sat down the clipboard on the counter behind herandlooked over at Lorelai. "So, we're going to start with the sonagram." The doctor pulled the machine around to the side of Lorelai. She plugged it in, grabbed the jelly and rubbed it on Lorelais' very big stomach. "You sure are big for only being 5 months pregnant. If I'm notmistaken you may be having triplets."

Lorelai looked over at Luke. She didn't want triplets. It was bad enough to pop out one, then two, and now three? No way.

"This is going to feel a little funny at first, I'm going take a few pictures then determine what the sex is." Doctor Lace began moving the wand. All eyes were on the screen, then something that looked something like a deformed baby popped on the screen. "There's one of them." Lace said snapping the picture. "It looks as if it's a..." She looks closer. "A boy. You're having a boy."

Lorelai looked over at Luke. Luke smiled back at her.

"And here's the other one." The doctor announced. "You are not having triplets."

"Thank God." Lorelai sighed.

"This little bugger looks as if it's a..."

* * *

Rory pulled into the garage and got out of her car. She walked into the house, dropped her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and walked into the livingroom.

"Logan? Lorie?" Rory called walking up the stairs towards Lorie's room. She peaked inside, but no Lorie. "Logan?" Rory called again looking into their room. No Logan in site. "Where is everyone?" Rory plopped down onto the bed hands on her stomach. "I have some big news."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay there it is. The second chapter of this story. Ummm...well I guess I could tell you the reason the chapter is called "One For The Money, Two For The Show...". I named it that because I felt like it. No point really. I just always here my granddaddy saying, "One for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready, and Four to go!". I thought 'Hey why not?'! Okay there it is. R&R Please (INSERT POUTY FACE HERE)**_


	3. Funny, Isn't It?

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**III. Funny Isn't It?**

_**A/N: No way Jose! **_

_**Disclaimer: Again, me no own it.**_

* * *

Ever since Lorelai and Luke had gotten married, Lorelai and her parents were in alright terms. Alright being the key term. They had set up a dinner twice a week. On Sunday, the Gilmore's would come eat dinner with at the Danes'. And on Friday, the Danes' family would eat dinner at the Gilmore's. Tonight was the dreaded Friday Night Dinner.

Lorelai ran around the master bedroom, desperately trying to find something to wear. Luke fiddled with his tie as he watched his almost 6 month pregnant wife run around in her bra and underwear, not that he was complaining, 'cause he wasn't.

"Calm down Lorelai." Luke said brushing off the navy blue tie that Katie had gotten him for Father's Day. "We do this every week."

"I know, but today is different." Lorelai said throwing yet another item of clothing on the bed. "I have to tell them the sex of the babies."

"It's not a huge deal Lorelai." Luke replied looking through the pile of clothes on the bed for his hair brush. "You've told them what Katie was, and they took it fine."

"I know, but I just want them to...I don't know why I'm so worried, maybe because Rory called and said she had some big news, I don't know."

"Calm down. Anything you wear will look great." Luke said finally finding the hair brush and starting to brush through his hair.

"I'm calm." Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm calm."

"Good, now I'm going to go check on the kids, you find something to wear, put it on and be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." Lorelai said saluting Luke.

"Ah jeez." He leaned inand kissed her lips. "Fifteen minutes." He mumbled against her lips then started out the door.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out.

"I see that."

Luke walked down the stairs and looked around. The house had changed so much over the years. When Lorelai and Luke got married, right before Katie was born, they had, had Tom add an extra wing to the house. Complete with a room for Kaleb, a nursery, a guest room, and a bathroom. Then after being married and having Katie, they decided to add on to the master bedroom and make a bathroom attached. Then when Katie turned two they painted the inside and outside. The only thing that had stayed the same, and was not changed was the little room off the kitchen. Rory's old room would not be touched. Lorelai wanted it the same way Rory left it. No one was aloud in it without permission, and when just Rory came to visit she would sleep in there. Luke abided to the rule. He knew it was one memory Lorelai didn't want thrown away.

Luke walked through the livingroom and into the "new" wing of the house. He walked down the short hall and into Kaleb's room.

"You ready to go see grandma and grandpa?" Luke asked his eight year old son.

"Yea." Kaleb called keeping his eyes on the Tv.

Luke turned around and went inside the pink room next to him.

"Princess?" Luke called opening the door. He looked around and didn't see his little girl. "Where are you?"

"In here." Katie called walking out of her closet. "Look daddy I dressed me."

Luke looked down at Katie and saw that her dress was turned backwards and her black mary janes were on the wrong feet.

"You did good Princess, but..." Luke pulled the dress around to the right side and then switched her shoes. "..that makes it better."

Katie smiled up at her daddy and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Luke replied hugging the small girl to him. "Now you're ready to go see grandpa and grandma."

"Yea." Katie smiled pulling away from her daddy and running over to her bed. She pulled herself onto the bed and reached over to the night stand. Then she slipped back off the bed and over to Luke with something in her hand. "Here daddy." She reached out and opened his large hand and sat a penny into it.

"What's this Princess?"

"A lucky penny."

"It is?"

"Uh huh." Katie nodded her head. "Mommy gave it to me, and told me this penny that gave her luck."

"It did? What luck did it give her?" Luke asked looking at the penny, he noticed it had the year 1996 on it.

"You." Katie stated simply.

"Me?"

"Mommy say you gave her this penny first met you."

Luke remembered back to that day. She had just gave him the horoscope and he gave her the coffee. She payed for it and gave a penny more than what she was supposed to. So he took a penny out of his pocket and handed it to her. She told him to keep it, after all she did bug him. He said no to just take the penny, or she would be annoying him more. She did and left, coming back the very next day.

"Yea, 1996." Luke mumbled. He took the penny and handed it back to Katie. "Now you keep it." He ruffled her hair. "We'll leave as soon as mommy is ready."

"Okey Dokey." Katie replied running over to the night stand and slipping the penny on it.

Luke replied to the little girl. "Okey Dokey."

* * *

"Can someone please ring the doorbell?" Rory asked Logan and Lorie.

"Rory just ring the doorbell." Logan replied holding Lorie close to him.

"Fine." Rory took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Come in. Come in." Emily smiled opening the door a few minutes later. "You all look nice tonight." Emily said ushering the three inside. "Is this a special occasion?"

Panic went across her face. "No, why would you say that?"

"You three are just so dressed up."

"Oh, well.."

"Lorelai, Luke and the kids are in the livingroom." Emily said prancing into the livingroom. "Look who's here!"

"Rory!" Katie yelled jumping up from the couch and running to Rory.

"Hey Katie Couric."

"What have I told you about calling her Katie Couric?" Lorelai said standing up, with the help of Luke.

"I don't know." Rory smiled at her mother. "Hey mom."

"Hey Lorelai the third." Lorelai smiled. "And where's the fourth?"

"Nannie!" Lorie yelled reaching for Lorelai. "Nannie!"

Logan handed Lorie over to Lorelai.

"Well hello Lorelai."

Lorie laughed at her grandmother.

"Let's see you're the fourth and your four."

"He he he." Lorie laughed. "Almost five."

"I missed you pumpkin."

"Miss you too." Lorie replied snuggling into Lorelais' chest.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Emily offered.

After a few minutes of getting organized all were seated where they belonged. Lorelai and Luke on one couch with Lorie in Luke's lap. Rory and Logan on the other couch with Kaleb next to them on the floor. Emily and Richard sitting in the two chairs next to the fireplace, and Katie asleep in Richard's lap.

"So Lorelai." Emily began. "You have some big news for us?"

Rory jumped. Everyone looked at her. "Oh sorry, got a chill."

"Yes mom, I do." Lorelai looked at Rory questionably and turned to her mother. "We know the sex of the babies."

"Oh that's great Lorelai." Emily smiled.

"That is wonderful Lorelai. What are they?" Richard piped in.

"Well, okay. The doctor has told us two things." Lorelai paused and looked around the room. "The first thing is that more than likely they will be identical twins."

"That's fantastic." Richard said.

"I guess." Lorelai smiled. "I just hope I can tell them apart."

"I'm sure you will."

"And what the sex was."

"What are they."

"One's a boy."

"A boy!" Rory smiled looking over at her mother. So badly she wanted toget up and hug her mother. "Mom a boy."

"I'm excited, but not as much as Luke."

"Why is that Luke?" Rory asked.

"When Luke got to know Kaleb, he was already four, and he missed out on the first years, he wanted to make up for it."

"How sweet." Rory smiled hoping to embarrass Luke. "What's the other one?"

"It's a...it's a..."

"It's a...what Lorelai?" Emily asked getting fed up with her daughter's hanging on.

"A girl!" Lorelai smiled.

"One of each!" Rory screamed jumping up and running over to her mother who was now standing up. They hugged and jumped around the best they could due to her mother's large stomach.

"I understand that they're happy, but what's with the jumping?"

Lorelai and Rory didn't stop. They just kept jumping around and screaming.

"Funny, isn't it?" Lorelai mumbled into her daughter's ear.

"Very."

* * *

_**A/N: Do you know why it's funny? I want you to think about it then tell me what you think. When I was writing this part where they were jumping up and down, that reminded me when Rory and Lorelai were at the Gilmore's eating dinner and Lorelai called Max and said yes and then Lorelai came back into the diningroom and Lorelai nodded yes and they jumped up and down together. Then I started thinking about the series finale of GG. What they're going to do? Will they have flash backs from other seasons? I'm going to miss this show so much. It has been a big part of my life. I know that sounds stupid and everything, but when you have things going wrong in your life and you need an outlet you need something. And that's what Gilmore Girls is. It's one hour a week that makes my life seem happy and makes me laugh. Lol. Anyways, sorry for that long speech there. Read and Review. And thanks to all the sweet reviews!**_


	4. Sunday Dinner With Ava & Adolf

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**IV: Sunday Dinner With Ava & Adolf **

_**A/N: La la la...**_

_**Disclaimer: How many ways can I say "not mine"? Any answers?**_

* * *

"What the hell was going on at dinner earlier?" Luke asked pulling back the blankets.

"Uh nothing." Lorelai smiled.

"It was a weird way to react." Luke mumbled fluffing his pillow.

Lorelai flipped off the light in the bathroom and came into the bedroom. "Rory was just excited." She said as she watched Luke.

"I see." Luke replied pulling off his socks and getting into bed.

Lorelai opened up the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out sweat shorts and a large t-shirt. "You tired hon?" She asked as she pulled on the clothes.

"Exhausted." Luke replied closing his eyes.

"Poor baby." Lorelai said throwing her clothes in the basket and climbing into bed. "Poor, poor baby." Lorelai gently rubbed her hand across his chest.

After a few minutes of rubbing hand across his chest, she leaned over and kissed him square on the lips.

"You taste good." He mumbled half asleep.

"Same back." She smiled and reached over and flipped off the light. "Night hon." She scooted down in bed and gently rested her head against his chest. Luke instantly moved his arm from above his head to around her, his hand resting on her stomach.

Lorelai opened her eyes in the dark room and a smile spread across her face.

Everything was coming together perfectly.

* * *

Luke woke up to the sun beaming through the window across the room onto his face. He opened his eyes to find Lorelai's curly brown hair spread across his face. He gently pushed it away and looked down to find Lorelai partly on top of him. No wonder his leg was asleep. He tried his best to scoot Lorelai off of him without waking her, and after 15 minutes he successfully did. He walked around the bed and stopped at the foot. He looked over at his wife and smiled. She was asleep, head on his pillow, hair spread around her, blankets bunched around her large stomach, and her hands on either side of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He ran his fingers through his hair brown hair and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel out of the closet, turned the water on in the shower, and stripped. He stepped inside and let the water run down his body.

* * *

Lorelai woke up to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. _5:05. _Luke's eternal alarm clock must have rubbed off on her, or the twins took after their father. She slipped out of bed and walked across the room to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey there." Lorelai called walking over to the sink.

Luke jumped at the sound of her voice. "Lorelai? You up?"

"Your kids." She replied.

"Did Katie and Kaleb wake you?" Luke asked rinsing his hair out.

"No, the no names."

"Oh." Luke replied.

"And it's all your fault."

_Luke walked into the house and dropped his keys in the key bowl. He went up the stairs and into their room, there he found Lorelai asleep._

_At the sound of the door clicking to, she woke up._

"_Oh hey." She smiled rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

"_Hey." Luke replied. Walking over to the dresser. "Why are you asleep at 7:15?"_

"_Your kid." Lorelai stated._

"_My kid?"_

"_Yea, it's all your fault."_

"_My fault?"_

"_**It **likes to go to sleep early. Like **it's** father." Lorelai replied. "It's all your fault."_

"Sorry babe." Luke replied knowing not to argue with her. At this time during the pregnancy every damn thing was his fault.

"Whatever." Lorelai yawned. "I'm going downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be out to make you breakfast."

"All three of us?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, you, Kaleb, and Katie will have breakfast."

"No, I mean, little Luke and little Lorelai."

"The kids's name will not be Luke, and if her name is going to be Lorelai, it's going to get confusing."

"Why?"

"You're Lorelai." Luke stated. "Rory and Lorie are Lorelais'. That's three Lorelais'."

"Yea, too many."

"But my favorite is right her in this bathroom."

"You old softy!" She giggled walking out of the bathroom.

"Ah jeez."

* * *

"Katie!" Luke called from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner. "Do you want to help bake the cake or not?"

"I sure don't." Lorelai said coming into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, and a green t-shirt which had the Beatles on it.

"I wasn't asking you." Luke joked.

"Something smells crazy good." Lorelai smiled walking over to the stove next to Luke.

"It's either the lasagna or the french bread."

"Ooo. Lasagna." Lorelai smiled leaning against Luke.

"You're parents liked it before."

"They like everything you cook." Lorelai smiled. "Mom says she wants to hire you to be her cook."

"You're lying."

"If you don't believe me ask her yourself."

"I will."

"Tonight at dinner."

"Tonight at dinner?" Luke asked. "You said you're going to ask her, why not tonight?"

"Ah jeez."

Lorelai kissed his cheek. "I won't say anything."

At that exact moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Katie yelled running to the phone.

"She's your twin." Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear. "Loves the phone."

"Mommy! It's Rory." Katie said coming into the kitchen with the phone at her ear.

Lorelai came over to Katie and took the phone. "Hello, the oldest Lorelai here." Lorelai could here Rory sigh across the phone.

"Mom, I have something to tell you and O can't wait any longer."

"Rory, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom." Rory took a deep breath. "Remember I was supposed to tell you something Friday at dinner?"

"Yea, I remember."

"Well I want to tell you now."

"Okay." Lorelai said sitting onto a dining chair while watching Luke help Katie pour ingredients into a bowl. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God." Lorelai mumbled shocked. "Oh my God, oh my God."

"Lorelai you alright?" Luke asked turning to Lorelai who had a shocked expression on her face.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"I found out a few days ago."

"My baby is pregnant...again." Lorelai smiled. "Oh baby."

Rory started to cry. "Mom. I miss you."

"We just saw each other two days ago." Lorelai smiled.

"I know, but I miss living with you, seeing you everyday."

"Same here hon." Lorelai paused. "How about you take a couple of days off work, and just you come stay with us. You're usual room is available."

"Isn't it always?" Rory asked.

"Stop mocking the mommy."

"How about Monday and Tuesday?" Rory asked looking at her planner.

"Yea, let me ask Luke." Lorelai moved the phone away from her mouth. "Hey Luke."

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"Can Rory come and stay with us?"

"Yea, fine with me."

"Yea, that's fine." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Good. See you Monday."

"Monday."

* * *

_Knock..knock.._

Lorelai scrambled to the door and pulled it open.

"Mom, Dad."

"Lorelai." They both said.

"Come in. Dinner will be ready soon."

Emily and Richard stepped into the house and started to the livingroom.

"Would you like a drink?" Lorelai asked following them.

"Martini." Emily replied.

"Vodka?" Richard questioned.

"Coming right up."

Lorelai walked off towards the kitchen.

"Martini and Vodka." Lorelai said as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." Luke announced.

"They want drinks first." Lorelai replied.

"Well get it out."

"And let me be around any kind of alcohol?"

"I'm getting the drinks." Luke announced starting to get out the alcohol. "You go sit down and rest."

Lorelai smiled at Luke, he was so protective of her and the two little babies inside her.

"Go sit down!" Luke called waving her away.

Lorelai waddled away towards the livingroom.

"Where's our drinks Lorelai?" Emily asked as she saw Lorelai walk into the livingroom without any drinks in her hands.

"Luke's bringing them." Lorelai replied sitting down into a comfy lounge chair. "He doesn't like me to be around any alcohol."

"You shouldn't be." Richard chipped in. "Just the smell isn't good for the babies."

"You're right Richard." Luke said coming into the livingroom with Richard and Emily's drinks. "That's why, I wont allow her to be around it." He handed them their drinks and went back in the kitchen for his and Lorelai's.

"Where's Katie and Kaleb?" Emily asked Lorelai as she sipped her martini.

"In Kaleb's room."

"Why?"

"Some new cartoon is coming on and they want to watch it."Lorelai said looking up to see Luke walking in with her drink, which looked like a Shirley Temple. "Is that what I think it is?" Lorelai asked pointing to the drink.

"Shirley Temple." Luke replied. "No alcohol."

"Just the way I hate it." Lorelai said taking the drink and sipping on it.

"Will the kids be joining us for dinner?" Emily asked as Luke took a seat on the arm of the chair Lorelai was sitting on. "Yes mother."

They sat in silence drinking their drinks. When finished, Luke announced dinner was done. They all got up and headed to the kitchen, except Lorelai who walked into Kaleb's room.

"Kaleb, Katie?" Lorelai called walking into Kaleb's room . "It's time for dinner."

Both kids sat in front of the television eyes attached to the screen.

"Did you two here me?" Lorelai asked from the doorway. "Dinner is ready, it's time to eat."

"It's still on." Kaleb mumbled, eyes still fixed on the Tv.

"Well push record and come eat."

Kaleb grabbed the remote from his dresser all the while keeping his eyes on the television screen. He only looked down to hit record.

"Okay, you hit record. You can watch it when Grandma and Grandpa leave. Let's eat." Lorelai said.

Katie stood up and walked past her mother, Kaleb followed behind. Lorelai shook her head, flipped off the light, and went out after them.

"Well hello." Emily called as Katie and Kaleb walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma." Kaleb smiled hugging Emily. "Hey Grandpa." Kaleb said as he went and hugged Richard.

"Hey there yourself young man."

"How's my little cookie?" Emily asked Katie.

"Hi grammom." Katie said as she hugged Emily.

"You look pretty."

"Mommy pick it." Katie replied as she went over to Richard and hugged him tight. "Grampa!" Katie was closer to Richard then Emily, like she was closer to Luke than Lorelai.

"Okay it's dinner time." Lorelai smiled clapping her hands behind Emily. "Let's sit down and eat, eat, eat!"

All sat down. Luke and Richard at the ends. Emily and Kaleb on one side, and Lorelai and Katie on the opposite.

"This is wonderful Luke." Emily said taking another bite of her lasagna. "What's all in it?"

"It's an old family recipe, my mother was Italian, and she cooked it all the time."

"Well it is amazing." Emily replied taking a sip of her red wine.

"Thank you." Luke turned to Richard. "How's business Richard?"

"Wonderful Luke." Richard replied setting down his fork and crossing his arms. "We just accepted a new account yesterday."

As Luke and Richard chatted about God knows what, the other 4 sat in silence.

* * *

2 hours later

"Thanks again!" Emily called from outside at their car. "It was a wonderful dinner Luke."

"Your welcome. See you Friday." Luke called back.

Him and Lorelai stood on the porch side by side.

"The kids are in bed." Lorelai said while waving to her parents. "They were _so _tired."

"I bet they are." Luke yawned. "I'm pretty beat myself."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai frowned. "I thought maybe we could watch a movie."

"Like what, Willy Wonka?"

"No." Lorelai replied. "Something more..." She smiled looking up at him. "..let's say romantic."

Luke stopped waving and turned to her.

"Lorelai." He growled warning her.

"Oh come on Luke." She smiled snaking her arms around him and leaning her chin against his chest.

"You know we can't."

"We can, you just don't want to."

"Lorelai, do you remember when you were pregnant with Katie?"

"Yes." Lorelai sighed.

"This time your pregnant with twins." Luke pulled her arms off of him. "We can't. Not now. Not until number 1 and 2 are born."

"That's still another 3 ½ months!" Lorelai sighed upset.

"Oh well, deal with it." He said turning and walking into the house.

"You are a meany Danes."

"That's for sure." Luke said walking up the stairs Lorelai on his tail.

"What are you about to do?" Lorelai asked following him into the bedroom.

"Get undressed..."

"Dirty."

"Ah jeez."

Lorelai just laughed as she watched him pull off his grey sweater to reveal his tanned muscles that she loved so much.

"Like I was saying. Get out of these clothes, take some Tylenol, and go to bed."

"Can _I _still watch a movie?" She asked emphasizing that only her would be watching it.

"Yea." Luke said as he finished taking off his clothes to reveal dark blue boxers. "I'll put it in while you change into your pajamas. What movie?"

Lorelai took a minute to think. She had tons of movies. Every single year for Christmas, or her birthday he would buy her any movie she wanted, along with a nightgown, or jewelry, or some other thing.

"I want something romantic." She said smiling. "Titanic."

Luke sighed, if there was one movie he hated it would be Titanic. Nothing but Hollywood coming up with crap that wasn't true, and never really happened. And when Lorelai said this he knew she was trying to make him start ranting. "Titanic it is." He mumbled in reply. "Go get your pajamas on."

"Do you prefer what I wear to bed?" She asked smiling at him.

Luke thought a moment. She was bating him, and they both knew. Maybe if he went along with her she would stop when she saw him really try to go to sleep. Plus, he really did like the silky blue pants and blue and green polka dot tank top.

"The blue pants and top." He said trying to not watch her smirk.

"The silky one with the polka dots?" She asked smirking, he could hear it in her voice.

"That's the one."

Lorelai smirked as she went and grabbed the maternity pajamas out of the 'Pregnant' drawer. She smirked as she put them on and she smirked as she got into bed.

"Is it ready?" Lorelai asked from the bed to Luke who was standing at the television, back to her.

"Almost." Luke hit a button on the Tv and Celion Dion music came through the speakers. "Now it is."

Luke flipped off the light and went around and crawled into bed. He handed her the remote, pecked her lips, then scooted down into bed, facing away from her. Luke could feel Lorelai move closer to him and lay her hand on his back.

"Night hon." She mumbled as she kissed his ear, then turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later Lorelai was fast asleep and Luke still awake. He reached over taking the remote and turning off the Tv. He kissed her lips softly, then pulled her to him. The feel of the silk against him was great. He held her closer, until he could feel her relax into him. He gently rubbed her arm and kissed her head.

"Night Crazy Lady." He whispered. Then he moved his hand down to her stomach and rubbed gently until he felt something thump slightly. He waited again until he felt one of the babies kick. "Night babies."

And all 4 were fast asleep in less then 15 minutes.

* * *

_**A/N: Want to talk about long? Let's do! 11 pages long! The longest by far! Anyways I got plenty of reviews from the last chapter and thanks to all who did and shame on all who read but didn't review! Lol! Every one of you got the funny thing wrong. Think back to "Lazy Hazy Crazy Days" season three. What happened to Lorelai at the beginning? Then in "A Tales of Poes and Fire" when she was talking to Luke, what was she talking about? Think...think...think... Okay have you thought enough? Is your brain hurting you? Mine is! Just writing this makes it hurt! Just Kidding. Also to all, which is everyone, who said a boy and a girl cannot be identical. I know. It was a mess up. I started the chapter out with them having twin boys and a totally different title, but then I changed it after I thought about it and I forgot to change that part. Thanks to all who brought that to my attention. I'm not that stupid. I promise. Also, the reason for this chapter being up so late is because I was having trouble posting a new chapter. So thanks for being patient. Keep reading and reviewing!**_


	5. Sing Along Sally, Sing Along

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**V. Sing Along Sally, Sing Along**

_**A/N: What's New Pussycat? **_

_**Disclaimer: Have you came up with those answers? There's no, and...how many ways? Tell me!**_

* * *

Monday morning at exactly 9:00 the doorbell rang the arrival of a Lorelai. Luke, of course being the only one up in the house answered the door. 

"Rory, hey." Luke smiled taking a bag from her as she walked inside the house.

"Hey Luke. Where is everybody?" Rory asked taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"Your mom is asleep, so is Katie." Luke replied as he took the bag into Rory's room. "Kaleb is at school."

"Right, right." She replied following him into her never changed room. "3rd grade."

"Growing up too fast." Luke mumbled as he sat Rory's bag on her bed. "Well, breakfast will be ready soon." He turned to her. "Pancakes..."

"Blueberry?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Luke replied. "Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast. The whole nine yards."

"Man, mom sure gets the special treatment." Rory smiled.

"Well, I was tired of her eating pure sugar for breakfast, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let my kids eat it, so I started making breakfast every morning."

"But a ten course meal?" Rory replied smiling. "Mom must be in hog heaven."

"Something like that." They heard from the doorway. Both turned and looked to see Lorelai standing there in her pajamas.

"Mom!" Rory smiled hugging her mom as best she could.

"Hey hon." Lorelai smiled hugging her daughter back. "I am in hog heaven."

"You're lucky." Rory smiled as she let go of her mom. "Logan can't cook. We had to hire one."

"That's why I dated all the cooks." Lorelai smiled looking over at Luke who was standing uncomfortably behind the two. "You want out hon?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Please." He mumbled as he passed them.

"He's one great guy." Rory nodded in Luke's direction.

"Yea, I know." Lorelai smiled. "So tell me about this baby." Lorelai said pushing hair out of her eyes and bending down to rub her daughter's still flat stomach.

"Well, nothing to tell." Rory replied. "It's about three weeks old."

"Still a little tiny thing." Lorelai smiled.

"Yea." Rory sighed.

Lorelai looked at her daughter carefully. Something was bothering her.

"You alright hon?" Rory nodded. "Is Logan upset? Did you two have fight?"

"Logan's fine, we're all fine."

"You don't act like it honey."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Logan is..."

"Upset, mad, sad, glad...help me out here hon."

"Ecstatic."

"That's great!" Lorelai smiled. "That's not great." Lorelai stated seeing her daughter's face. "What is it Rory?"

"I don't want to be pregnant." Rory cried.

Lorelai took Rory in her arms and rubbed her back.

"Why baby?"

"I liked it just Logan, Me, and Lorie."

"But it will be even better with this new addition."

"I guess, I just well..."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

"Well, last time it hurt a lot. A lot, a lot."

"I know." Lorelai sighed. "I've had three, plus about to have these two."

"I just hate the pain. And it's hurts for awhile afterwards."

"Babe, it will be alright." Lorelai said trying to help. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Rory smiled.

"Get unpacked, then we'll sit down and eat breakfast."

"Coffee?"

"No coffee." Luke yelled hearing her ask about coffee. "We have two pregnant women, no coffee."

"Aw, your no fun." Rory whined.

"That's why I'm Luke Danes."

"He wont even let me drink coffee, and I'm his wife." Lorelai smiled.

"That's the point." Rory replied. "You're his wife and he doesn't want you dead."

"Whatever. There is no coffee in the house, I've already checked."

"Are you sure Luke doesn't have it strapped to him?" Rory asked as she started to pull out clothes.

Lorelai smiled. "I've already checked that out too. It took 2 ½ hours."

"Eeww gross." Rory said making a grossed out face. "I don't want to know that!"

"Lorelai." Luke warned from the kitchen.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Lorelai defended. "I was just telling Rory that there is no coffee in the house so there's no use in looking."

"Yea, she has checked everywhere." Luke announced as he sat plates of food on the table.

"Everywhere." Lorelai smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mom!" Rory yelled hitting her mother's arm.

"I'm done, I'm done." Lorelai said backing out of the room hands in the air.

Rory shook her head and turned back to emptying her bag. Lorelai smiled and turned to face Luke who was setting the milk and juice on the table.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked putting her hands on her stomach.

"Yep." Luke said dusting his hands on his flannel and looking up at her. "Let me go get Katie, and you guys can eat."

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Lorelai asked frowning.

"Work." Luke replied as he started out of the kitchen towards Katie's room.

Lorelai sat down in a chair and began to pour herself a glass of milk. Just as she began to put some food onto a plate Luke came in with a half asleep Katie in his arms.

"Hey baby." Lorelai said dropping the bacon on her plate and standing up. "You tired?" She asked laying her hand on her daughter's head.

Katie just shook her head up and down with her eyes closed.

"Oh poor baby." Lorelai said ruffling her daughter's hair. "Daddy made blueberry pancakes. You want some?"

Katie shook her head yes.

"Okay let's eat." Lorelai clapped her hands. "Rory!"

"Rory?" Katie opened her eyes and sat up in her father's arms.

"Is that little Katie Couric?" Rory asked coming out of the room.

"Rory!" Katie nearly jumped out of Luke's arms.

"Hey Kate." Rory took her from Luke and hugged her.

"You staying?" Katie asked Rory.

"Only for today and tomorrow."

"Cool." Katie smiled.

"Well let's eat before it gets cold." Lorelai announced as she sat down. "Me and the other two here," She said pointing to her stomach. "are hungry."

"Okay, okay. Let's eat." Rory said setting Katie in a chair and setting down herself.

As the three began to spoon food on their plates, Luke put on his wedding ring, and watch. He grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket then turned back to the table.

"I'm leaving." Luke announced.

"Oh, bye babe." Lorelai said motioning Luke to her. He leaned down and she kissed him, then went back to eating. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Rory, Princess." Luke said as he went out the back door.

"Bye Daddy!" Katie called picking up a piece of bacon and stuffing it in her mouth.

The three girls sat eating their Luke cooked breakfast, enjoying being together.

* * *

"What can I get you Kirk?" Luke asked walking over to Kirk, who was alone. 

"Let me see." Kirk looked at the menu and scanned it. "What's good here?"

"Kirk!" Luke growled. "You've been going here for breakfast, lunch and dinner for over fifteen years!"

"Man Luke, I thought Lorelai would have softened you by now."

"Shut up Kirk!" Luke growled again. "Order or get out!"

"Pancakes."

"Coming up." Luke mumbled walking away towards the kitchen.

Just then the bell rang and in came Taylor, with some annoying question for Luke.

"Luke! Oh Luke!" Taylor called from the counter.

"Will he ever die?" Luke mumbled walking out of the kitchen.

"There you are." Taylor smiled. "I wanted to see if..."

"If your going to ask me about putting up decorations for the fall, you're out of your mind."

"Actually, I was going to see if, you wouldn't mind..."

"What Taylor? Get on with it."

"Giving free coffee for a day." Taylor mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Luke growled leaning towards Taylor. Thank God there was a counter there. "Did you say free coffee? For 24 hours?"

"Yes." Taylor went on. "It's for the autumn festival."

"Taylor!" Luke growled.

"Luke, you could at least do one thing for your town!" Taylor replied. "You have lived here your whole life!"

"Get out!" Luke growled. "Or I'll kill you!"

"Listen to him Taylor." Kirk nodded at Luke. "He will kill you."

Taylor just rolled his eyes and turned back to Luke. "Will it kill you Luke, to give coffee away for one day?"

"I'm warning you now Taylor, get out!"

"Luke, your father would be ashamed!"

"No, actually he wouldn't!" Luke growled starting around the counter. As soon as Taylor saw Luke coming around he bolted out of the diner. Luke just went back to cooking Kirk's food.

* * *

"This is the coolest car." Lorelai said looking through the glove compartment. 

"I know." Rory replied driving down the road.

"When did Logan give this to you?"

"The day before I found out I was pregnant." Rory smiled. "He said it was a safe car, that he wants his wife to drive, instead of that Priest grandma and grandpa bought me a long time ago."

"How sweet!" Lorelai smiled turning around in her seat to look at Katie. She was playing with her new doll Rory bought her. "You need to stop spooling her, or she'll really think she is a princess. Lord, Luke buys her everything imaginable, and then every time you come see us, you bring her a doll, or a dress, or a book!"

"Well she is my baby sister." Rory replied as she turned onto a different street.

"Well soon enough, you'll have another baby sister." Lorelai smiled rubbing her stomach.

"I cannot believe your dream is coming true." Rory replied.

"I know." Lorelai smiled. "When I found out I almost fainted."

"It was a big shocker." Rory replied nodding her head.

Faint music was heard in the background and immediatly Katie started yelling. "Up! Turn up!"

Rory looked confused but turned it up anyways.

The music blared into the car and Lorelai turned to watch her youngest daughter start singing along with "Beverly Hills".

"Where come from is all great." Katie began singing.

Lorelai smiled and started cheering her on. "Sing along Sally, sing along!"

"Where did she learn the song from?" Rory asked her mother.

"Not from me!" Lorelai smiled. "Luke must be listening to it."

"Luke listening to rock music?" Rory asked. "That's crazy."

"I know, but I don't listen to this music." Lorelai replied. "It's old!"

"Weird."

"Defiantly weird."

* * *

**_A/N: No true point to this chapter except letting Rory tell her mother about being scared and what not. I wanted to say something that's weird about Gilmore Girls. Do you remember in season 2, "Road Trip To Harvard", where Sookie was in the diner, and Luke and Kirk were having it out about coffee. Kirk wanted more, but Luke wouldn't give it to him because that's all he ordered, or something like that. Anyways, then Kirk wanted, and liked coffee, but then in season 5, "So, Good Talk..." when Luke offered Kirk coffee at the end, Kirk said he didn't like it, it made his lungs hurt, or something that involved his lungs, whatever it was. So, Kirk liked coffee then it turns around and he don't and then in the 6th season he liked it again. Weird. Okay enough with that, read and review._**


	6. Freakishly Unhuman Cravings

**The Danes' Family...Gets Bigger**

**Written by: GGLOVER91**

**VI. Freakishly Unhuman Cravings**

_**A/N: Yo ho ho and bottle of rum!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still have no answers in my inbox!**_

* * *

Rory jumped out of bed and ran out of her bedroom, up the stairs and into the bathroom. She held her hair back as she puked into the toilet. 

Unknown to Rory, Lorelai stood at the bathroom door watching her daughter heave.

"Rory, you alright?" Lorelai asked her daughter when she was done puking.

Rory wiped her face off and looked up at her mother. "Yea, morning sickness." Rory stood up, flushed the toilet and turned to her mother. "Go back to bed, I'm fine."

"I can't." Lorelai stated pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"At 3:00 in the morning?"

"It's a craving." Lorelai replied. "I want french bread with pickles."

"Eeww!" Rory said with a sick face. "That is sick."

"I know." Lorelai replied. "I'm going downstairs right now to find some pickles and french bread."

"I don't think you guys have french bread."

"Yea, we should." Lorelai stated. "We made some on Sunday."

"We?"

"Luke."

"Oh." Rory said shaking her head. "Let's go downstairs, and find my brother and sister some gross stuff to eat."

* * *

Luke rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. Lorelai was no where to be found. He sat up in bed and looked over at the clock. _4:30. What the hell would Lorelai be doing up at 4:30 in the morning? _He rolled out of bed and went out of the room and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai and Rory at the table. 

"How can this be?" Luke asked standing in the arch way.

Lorelai looked up from her plate of peanut butter peppers. "Hey hon." She smiled.

"What are you two doing up this early in the morning?"

"Well, I was hungry." Lorelai smiled. "And Rory was having morning sickness."

"You're eating peppers with peanut butter on them."

"They're your kids."

"And yours." Luke said pulling out the milk from the fridge.

"Oh shut up." Lorelai said hitting his back.

"Want some milk?" Luke asked pulling a glass out of the cabinet.

"Nah." Lorelai said taking a bite of the peanut butter covered pepper. "I'm about to go get ready for work."

"It's 4:30." Luke stated.

"Yea, I know." She smiled.

Luke shook his head and poured the glass full of milk. Lorelai got up, dumped the plate in the sink, kissed Rory's head then headed up stairs.

"She's a great woman, your mother." Luke said after he gulped down the milk. "She really is."

Luke patted Rory's back and headed up the stairs. Rory stared after them smiling. Her mother was the greatest. She was Wonder Woman.

* * *

As Luke walked up the last few steps he knew Lorelai would be asleep. She was so tired, he could tell. Except, he was wrong. Luke walked into the bedroom to find Lorelai going through the dresser. 

"What are you doing?" He asked watching her confused.

"Getting ready for work."

"It's..." He looked over at the clock. "5 til 5."

"Yea, I know." She said holding up a blue long sleeved, v-neck, maternity top. "I thought I could take Kaleb to school and meet his teacher."

"Why would you want to meet Kaleb's teacher?"

"Kaleb said something about her being really pretty, and then you said you met her, so I thought she could be a threat to me, so why not meet her?"

"Lorelai."

"Don't Lorelai me." Lorelai stated looking at him with accusing eyes. "You think she's pretty?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his wife. "Not as pretty as you."

"Luke." She said forcefully.

"Yes she's pretty, but she's no threat to you." Luke stated walking over to her and rubbing her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai said falling into his arms. "But I still want to meet her."

"Go meet her." Luke said hugging Lorelai. "Then when your done come by the diner, and I'll have something whipped up and out just for you."

"Dirty." She stated laughing.

"Ah jeez." Luke pulled away. "I love you."

"Same here burger boy." Lorelai smiled leaning up and pecking him on the lips. "I always have."

Lorelai kissed him once more then went back to looking for something to wear.

"Oh hey."

"Yea?" Lorelai turned from the dresser and looked at Luke.

"What's up with the lucky penny?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "You remember that first time I met you?"

"No."

"Luke." Lorelai frowned.

"Of course I do."

"Well, I gave you a dollar for the coffee, and you told me it was only 99 cents." Lorelai said. "I dug through my purse, but all I had was dollars. I told you to keep the penny, but you wouldn't. You dug in your pocket and pulled out a penny and handed it to me."

"1996."

"Yea, I took it and kept it in my jewelry box, and forgot about it." Lorelai looked at him. "Then I found it when I moved to New York."

"And you gave it to Katie."

"Yea, it was my lucky penny." Lorelai smiled. "I got you."

Luke shook his head smiling. "Get dressed crazy lady."

Lorelai smiled and went back to finding the perfect outfit.

* * *

While Lorelai took a shower, and Luke got Kaleb up Rory looked around her room at all the stuff she forgot about. She found two things that surprised her. The "Dean" box, and "Jess" box. She took the "Dean" box out of the closet and sat it up on her bed. She pulled the flaps open and started to pull out things. Inside she found the corn starch, the bracelet, the car keys, some pictures, and her dress. She smiled at the memories. She put everything back and pushed it over to the side. She took the "Jess" box and started pulling stuff out of it. The basket, a bunch of books, very few pictures, his leather jacket, and one thing she never expected to see. She pulled it out from the bottom and looked at it long and hard. Shehad forgottenall about it.

* * *

Lorelai stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her. She walked over to the sink and peered into the mirror. She sure looked horrible. She shook her wet hair and went into the bedroom to get dressed. She had to look good. She was going to meet her child's teacher, who probably hit on her husband. She had to. So she picked out an outfit Luke would like, not to sexy, but showed just enough to make him drool. 

A long sleeved dark blue top.With alow v-neck cut that showed her cleavage. She wore a tight pair of maternity jeans, the ones Luke liked. She wore some sparkly silver flats, to complement the top. She wore the necklace and earrings Luke had got her, along with her wedding ring, and a sparkly silver belt to match her flats. Her hair was straight and pulled half back, with her bangs hanging around her face. She took a look in the mirror and felt she looked good, even if she was fat.

She looked over at the clock to find it 7:00. By time Kaleb was ready, they would get to the school at the same time his teacher did. She made some last minute adjustments to her hair, sprayed it then headed down stairs.

"Hey hon?" Lorelai said opening Rory's door. She found Rory looking at some sort of book. "Rory."

Rory looked up from the book at her mother. "Oh sorry, just out of it there." Rory smiled when she saw her mother. "You look pretty."

"Really?"

"Yea." Rory dropped the book and stood up. "Are you wearing that for a special occasion?"

"No, just wanted to dress up for my husband."

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Lorelai looked at Rory, then glanced over at her bed. "You want to come with me to drop off Kaleb?"

Rory looked around the room. "Well..." She took a glance at the book. "Yea, why not?"

"I'll go get Kaleb and Katie up and dressed then we'll leave."

"I'll get dressed."

Lorelai shut the door and started towards Kaleb's room. "Kaleb?" She called opening his door to find him dressed. "You already up?"

"Daddy got me up."

"Okay. Where is daddy?"

"Katie's room." Kaleb stated putting books into his back pack. He was a book worm like his sister.

Lorelai shut the door and turned to Katie's room. She opened it and stepped inside. There she found Luke helping Katie with her hair.

"Well hey there you two."

Luke looked up to find Lorelai. His eyes widened to see how beautiful she looked. She was wearing his favorite jeans.

"You look...beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Is Katie ready? We're leaving as soon as Rory is ready."

Luke brushed the back of Katie's curly head, took a rubber band, pulled it into a ponytail. Brushed it once more then patted her head. "You're ready princess."

Katie jumped off the bed. "Thank daddy." She ran over to Lorelai and hugged her leg. "Morning mommy."

"Morning sweetie." Lorelai patted the little girl's back and then Katie ran off past Lorelai.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Luke asked standing up from Katie's very pink bed.

"I didn't know I was." She said brushing her tight jeans off.

"Well you are." Luke stated as he walked towards her.

"Oh, well I'm meeting our son's teacher, and I might as well look nice."

"Well you do." Luke said pecking her cheek. He leaned down and pecked her 6-month pregnant belly which was covered by the dark blue top. "Morning babies."

"Morning daddy." Lorelai said in a baby tone.

"Lorelai." He said glaring at her from her stomach.

"Hey daddy." She smiled.

Luke stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You're mad." Lorelai smiled. "At you're pregnant wife."

"No." Luke mumbled. "I'm not mad."

"Good." Lorelai leaned in and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss. "Very good."

* * *

Lorelai stepped out of the jeep, grabbed Katie from the back and closed the door. Rory got out of the passenger side, let Kaleb out and walked around to her mother. 

"This teacher sure is going to have fun meeting us." Rory mumbled as she followed her mother into the school.

"So where is your classroom Kaleb?"

Kaleb pointed towards a blue door that had "3rd Grade Miss Grey" written on it. "That's my class room."

"Let's get in there."

Kaleb ran to the door and opened it, going inside. Lorelai followed him with Katie holding onto her hand, Rory behind her.

"Well hello there Kaleb." Miss Grey smiled at Kaleb. She looked up to see two women and a young girl. One of the women were pregnant. "And who are you?" She smiled.

"Hi, Miss Grey, I'm Lorelai Danes, Kaleb's mother." She let go of Katie's hand and reached out to shake Miss Grey's hand. "This is Rory Huntzberger, his sister. And Katie Danes, his younger sister."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled a fake smile. "I'm Rebecca Grey, Kaleb's teacher."

"Well, I just wanted to meet you." Lorelai smiled while looking Miss Grey over. The blonde girl, had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a white skirt with a yellow lace top. She had yellow flip flops on, which matched her shirt perfectly. "I've heard a lot about you, from Kaleb and my husband." Lorelai purposely moved her ring finger, of course catching the eye of Rebecca. "Going on 5 years."

"You're Kaleb's mother?"

"Yes."

"And Luke, I mean Mr. Danes is his father."

"Of course."

Rebecca looked at Kaleb then back at Lorelai. _If Lorelai and Luke had only been married 5 years, and they have two kids, one who is eight is a little weird. They must have been together before they were married. Hmmm... _"Well Kaleb is a great kid."

"Yea, he takes after his oldest sister and Luke."

"That's sweet." Rebecca bit her lip. "How far along are you?"

"About 6 months."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"One of each."

Rebecca choked. "What?"

"Twins." Lorelai smiled as she rubbed her belly. "One boy and one girl."

"That's gr..congratulations."

"Thank you. I better get going." Lorelai turned to Kaleb and Katie who were coloring. "Come on Katie. Bye Kaleb." Katie ran over to Lorelai and Kaleb waved bye. "Daddy will pick you up."

"Bye Mrs. Danes." Rebecca waved as the three girls walked out of the room. _Luke is picking up Kaleb. Perfect. His wife is pretty, but I can make him forget that._

* * *

_**A/N: Here we go. Hope you liked it. The funny thing was explained sort of in the last chapter. Lorelai dreamed her and Luke would have twins, one of each, and that was what came true. Even though in the real story, A.K.A. the show, they hadn't already had two kids. That's the great thing to be able to write whatever you like. Okay so it's explained. Read and Review!**_

**_A/N2: If you haven't already, all you Java Junkies, go to gilmoregirlsnews .com and read their spoilers for season 7, and then write to me and let me know what you think about the Christopher one. Okay thanks!_**


End file.
